countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Portugal
Portuguese|friends = Australia Belgium (Wallonia) Brazil (neutral) Canada China (neutral) Colombia European Union France Germany Greece Ireland Italy Japan NATO Netherlands Romania South Korea Spain Thailand Turkey Uruguay United Kingdom United States|enemies = Belgium (Flanders) England India (neutral) Mexico Morocco Northern Ireland North Korea Russia (neutral) Scotland Venezuela Wales|title1 = Portuguese Republic|translate = República Portuguesa|dates_of_life = 5 October 1910|capital = Lisbon|population = 10,259,734 (as of 2019)|currency = Euro (€)|national_anthem = A portuguesa|national day = June 10th|National sport = Football|National food = Sardines}} Portugal, officially the Portuguese Republic is country situated in South-West Europe, it borders Spain and has access to the Mediterranean Sea and the Atlantic Ocean. Description Appearance Portugal would most likely wear a black sleeveless button shirt, Their full outfit would have that, in addition to a seersucker suit jacket and pants, colored Maroon. Like some countries (who has an emblem, mostly on their right side), would be an eye patch. Portugal also wears a crown (despite the fact they are no longer a monarchy and are a republic). He's also represented with a military suit of commanders of the Portuguese Empire. Personality Portugal tends to be relaxed, but enthusiastic about his great past, discovering places that spain most likely alredy had found, and so on. Very resourceful and nice. Interests Codfish and Sardines, football, saylor stories and traveling. Flag Meaning Green is symbolized to be Hope and Red is symbolized for those who died who fought the nation. https://fotw.info/flags/pt.html#sym Others symbols Nicknames * Portuguey ( mainly brazil calls him that, basically calling him gay) * Farang ( some (former) asian colonies may call him that, meaning 'european' ) * Spain't History Geography The total area of Portugal is amount 92 3583 km2. This country is generally moutainous. The country is composed of 7 regions (including its two overseas and autonomous regions): * Norte * Centro * Lisboa * Alentejo * Algarve * Açores * Madera Relationships Family * Armenia — uncle/aunt * Cyprus — half-sister * Georgia — uncle/aunt * Greece — half-brother/half-sister or mother (depends on the person) * Spain — sister/brother * Italy — sister/brother or father (depends on the person) * France — sister/brother * Romania — sister/brother * Ireland — wife (depends on the person) * Brazil — son/daughter * Angola — daughter * São Tomé and Príncipe — son * Cape Verde — son * Mozambique — son/daughter * East Timor — son/daughter * Guinea-Bissau — son/daughter * Australia — grandson not directly * New Zealand — granddaughter not directly * Malaysia — stepson (Portuguese Malacca) * Moldova — niece * Macedonian Empire — great grandmother or mother (depends on the person) * Roman Empire — great grandfather or father (depends on the person) Friends * United Kingdom — sword-arm\ally, best friends since 14th century. * United States Neutral * Brazil * India — Salty over portugal thinking he was the Americas Enemies * Belgium * England * Mexico * Morocco * Venezuela Past Versions * Hispania * Kingdom of the Suebi * Al-Andalus * Kingdom of Portugal * Portuguese Empire * First Portuguese Republic * Estado Novo (enemy) Opinions Brazil Spain United Kingdom Trivia References ru:Португалия Category:Country Category:Europe Category:EU members Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Latin countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:NATO members Category:Lusophones Category:Republics Category:Southern Europe Category:UN Members